


Time Lord Teachings

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on tumblr requested - Fic prompt: the Doctor teaching River Timelord culture/science/etc.</p>
<p>The Doctor thinks it's about time that River knew how to read and write in Old High Gallifreyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lord Teachings

The Doctor was a bundle of energy as he moved around the console of the TARDIS; River watching from the doors with an amused expression and her arms crossed over her breasts. "What has gotten into you?"  
He turned and grinned. He knew she had been watching; after all, he was the one who picked her up from Stormcage five minutes ago. "Well, River, it's time for you to have a lesson."  
She narrowed her eyes, thinking. This couldn't be him flirting, could it? "What sort of lesson, sweetie?"  
That enthusiastic grin still plastered on his face, he walked over to her and grabbed one of her hands. "You'll see." He led her down one of the many hallways that went off from the control one. She pouted as they past the master bedroom. Wasn't going to be a sexual lesson then, why did she even have that small hope? She was always the one to initiate things between them.  
River hadn't really paid attention to where they were going until he stopped to open a door, revealing a small library that was jammed full of books and journals and any other sort of academic assistance. "Oh. What am I being taught?" She was interested now, going away from him to look at the titles of the books.   
The Doctor went to the table in the center of the room; he had already set it up before he went to fetch her. "You need to be able to read." She turned, all of those curls flying as she looked at him with annoyance. "Excuse you? I can read, write and understand almost as many languages as you." He nodded with a little smirk. "Key word being almost, River. Now, come." She sighed and walked over to the table, taking a seat in the leather backed chair.  
"This is Old High Gallifreyan. You know Circular Gallifreyan but I thought it might be interesting for you to learn it. Besides, you never know when you might need it." She ran her hand over the parchment that he had laid out, her green eyes going over the unknown symbols delicately written on it. "It's beautiful, Doctor." he took the seat besides her, "Are you willing to learn then?" She nodded.  
They spent the next three hours going over the language and the written form. There was some struggling at first. But River soon comprehended it and the pair were writing each other notes in Old High Gallifreyan.  
She had to admit, while she would have preferred them doing something else in that span of time, it wasn't bad. It gave them a bonding moment and something to share that she wouldn't change. River knew she could look back on this during the lonely nights in Stormcage and cherish it.


End file.
